


Winter air

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up freezing cold and wants Derek to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter air

Stiles woke up to his alarm, flailing an arm out from under his blanket to get his phone. He snatched it off the bedside table and pulled his arm back into the warmth of his blanket. It was freezing! He pulled the blanket high over his head, shivering when he realised that his hair was cold. _His hair._ His feet, which had made their way out of the blanket over the course of the night, felt like ice blocks and he pulled them in quickly too, curling up to try and keep warm.

"Derek," he whined, snuggling in close to his warm werewolf boyfriend.

Derek barely opened an eye when Stiles burrowed in close but he did let out a yelp when Stiles pressed his feet against his thighs.

"Stiles! Get off, you’re freezing," Derek hissed, shoving at his cold feet.

"You’re warm. Warm me up," Stiles mumbled, pressing a few lazy kisses to Derek’s shoulder.

"You have to go to work. You’re going to be late if you don’t get out of bed and in the shower soon," Derek pointed out.

"I’m calling in sick."

"Seriously? It’s not that cold."

"Yes it is. Now help me warm up or I’ll put my hair on you."

Derek really had no idea what to do with that threat. Sighing, he rolled slightly so that Stiles was flat underneath him on the bed. Stiles made a happy noise, wrapping and entwining himself against Derek easily. Spying Stiles’ phone, Derek grabbed it and unlocked it, ignoring his boyfriend’s curious expression.

"Hi, this is Derek calling on behalf of Stiles. He’s been up half the night sick, and won’t be able to come into work today. Just a 24 hour thing, I think… Right, I’ll let him know. Thanks, bye."

Derek put the phone on the bedside table, moving back on top of Stiles’ body and pulling the blanket over them firmly.

"Apparently it’s snowing outside; a snow day has been declared and your dad expects you in early tomorrow since you’re skipping today."

"Damn," Stiles sighed.

Then he shrugged a little and snuggled in further under Derek’s warm body. He’d deal with that tomorrow.

"Love you, Der," he murmured, closing his eyes to fall back asleep again.

"I know, pip," Derek replied, kissing his neck and settling down to sleep as well.

They were both asleep in minutes, and outside snow started to fall again in the cold winter air.

…

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
